villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sibling Rivalry
A story concerning the Secrets and the Absolutes, which will take place either Book II or early Book III (before Shadow of Death) - this will be one of the first times the Secrets and Absolutes officially form a union and will be written by me and Secret, though others will likely be able to join later on.. Prologue The story began many thousands of years ago in Earth's ancient past, when humanity still worshipped great and terrible beings - many of which came from beyond the stars.. however the Tiki Spirits were not such alien beings, they were spirits of elements and magic who had helped to craft volcanic islands in the primordial past and earned the respect of the Council of Godheads for their power and general benevolence towards the island tribes. Sadly one of the Tiki Spirits was not like the others, the fearsome Esurio, who commanded his followers to sacrifice virgins into the maw of his mighty volcanoes in order to feed on their anguish and pain - such depravity angered his brothers and sisters greatly and soon Esurio was surrounded by the other Tiki Spirits, who waged war upon the tyrant. Esurio's island was sunk beneath the waves and his people taken into the arms of the other Tiki Spirits, who granted them freedom from Esurio's rule - this enraged Esurio and he created a gigantic volcano with the intent of destroying the other Tiki Spirits and their followers completely. Yet this was the final act of treachery Esurio was permitted to do as Mother Earth called to her celestial siblings for aid and an entire Host of Absolutes arrived, driving Esurio from Earth - the battle was long and furious as Esurio's might rivalled that of the Titans themselves, yet the other Tiki Spirits aided the Absolutes and eventually even Esurio's violent rage could do little to save him from divine justice. Hurled into the depths of space and sealed into a prison by Sister Space and Father Time the Earth was saved from Esurio - over the course of centuries the Tiki Spirits faded from the world and the Absolutes began to forget about Esurio's threat.. Unfortunately for all this lack of memory would prove a dangerous thing as time progressed and the Absolutes no longer feared the power of Esurio, one Absolute even began to admire it and slowly yet surely made his plan to release the Tiki Spirit for a very special, yet foolish, purpose.. Chapter 1 The scene opens to the Hall of The Gods where fourteen Absolutes stood to attention, divided into two groups of seven - the Gentle Ones and the Dark Ones: they stood at one end of a room built in fine white marble and awaited the arrival of the mysterious Secrets, not even Creation or Oblivion knew why they had been called here yet they did as commanded. In the centre of the room stood the one who had summoned both the Absolutes and the Secrets, Father Time himself, an Absolute who had earned the respect of both Creation and Oblivion due to his status as one of the oldest beings in the entire Multiverse: befitting of his role as the embodiment of time itself, for once he was seen without the company of his companion Sister Space and this could only mean he had installed a state known as Zero Hour upon the room, effectively stopping the flow of time for those within. Both Creation and Oblivion knew that this in turn meant whatever Father Time had in store was of great importance, yet they still had no idea what as they waited on the Secrets arrival.. Swiftly, one by one, each Secret appeared in their respective order, starting with Order, to Chaos, Light, Darkness, Life, Death, and finally Luck. Chaos appeared to be licking a lollipop, to which Order sighed, Light was overjoyed with the fact to be within the confines of new 'others', as she earlier stated, Darkness seemingly having no care what-so-ever. Life and Death both held the same aloof expression, and Luck himself felt neither annoyed or upset by the matter, but seemed quite content with meeting others. Chaos piped up randomly only a moment after their arrival, "So, what are we here for? What's going on? Why?" He questioned, his sporadic personality and loud mouth already annoying Order, who sighed once the Chaos embodiment opened his mouth. "It is time for the Absolutes and the Secrets to be made aware of each other beyond mere casual glances.." Father Time explained "..many scholars believe that from a single, infinite source was born the fragments which now form the God Force.. so too is this Multiverse made from many fragments which make up a bigger picture.. for a long time now both Absolute and Secret have been casual observers of one another, they must now learn their differences and their similarities.. so as to each govern correctly..". Creation and Oblivion frowned slightly at this, the other Absolutes looking around somewhat bemused. "Do we not govern correctly as it is?" Creation asked. "If we are fragments then we govern each other as individuals, this entire meeting holds no purpose.. we are aware of the Secrets and they are aware of us.. what more is there to learn?" Oblivion added. Speaking forth once more, Chaos seems to have an appearance change, simply with added glasses, "Quite the issue, it has already risen, I question why you have not felt much of what I have simple deciphered from the simple jurisdiction of the chaotic realm. Indeed, few know of the impending destruction that is bound to wrought itself upon the lands and worlds that are seperated many lights beyond." Order deadpanned, his expression completely devoid of emotion, "Why do you HAVE to open your mouth every second you get the chance?" "Because he can't help it." Death smirks, "Just like Creation and Oblivion, Chaos himself is a bit more outspoken than most of us, and as such, he can't help it." Order sighed, "You know, sometimes I wish we could send him far, far away." "And he'll just come back." Death chuckled, "Father Time has invited us over, we must be courteous, even if Chaos himself can't help it. Father Time, continue, before you were rudely interrupted." Death eyed everyone after his statement. Oblivion glared back at Death as Father Time continued: "..a Secret and an Absolute are both part of a higher design - which of you can tell why the other exists? what purpose does a Secret hold which an Absolute does not? answer me this question and I will agree this meeting is worthless.. yet I doubt any of you will answer me.. for these are questions you must work on answering together.. only through learning of one another can you understand yourselves..". One of Oblivion's followers yawned loudly at this and stepped forward, "..a Secret has no purpose.. they exist because everyone makes mistakes.. as for Absolutes.. our purpose is to rule the world of Abstract and Mortal alike..". "Be silent Enmity and learn your place.." a cloaked figure in red noted. "He has a point, Secrets are nothing compared to us.." a bloated figure in tattered rags argued. "Your mind is obviously as diseased as your body, Blight - look upon the multiverse and you see we are but one of many Abstracts that govern this reality.." a tall man bearing a serpent-shaped staff commented. Order sighed, "All of you are acting like pointless children, pointing out we Secrets are flawed? Why would someone rudely do such a thing?" "SILENCE!!" Chaos screamed loudly, "Your eye is made of candy and your fruit is less than that of the bananas of which you-" Order plugged wherever his ears could be, his expression growing darker by the minute. Darkness snickered, "We indeed have purposes, each one of us contain one. Do not beget your own rashness, think deeply about it, then as a group, I assure you, we could find an answer." The figure in red turns away from the others, "..children, are we? yes.. perhaps we are.. which is why we should stop talking of things we do not understand and return to our business.. there is no use try to teaching a fish how to breathe air, neither is their use in this..". "I suppose you are trying to manipulate us again, sister? with fancy words and actions?" a figure in white commented. "No.. you have all succeeded quite well in making fools of yourselves without my aid.. come, Rot.. let us leave the children to their pointless little game of "guess the smell".." the figure in red replied. "Of course." Death smirked, "Have you ever laid eyes upon Anu-Oie, that monster that runs about slurping up everyone and their mother when it desires?" "Death, we don't need to talk about-" Life barely began. "Yes, we do." Death grinned, "There are monster out there, and you may call yourself one as well, but to disregard what lives out there could be the end of one's self." Chaos was suddenly licking a lollipop, "Candy!!" Order hits Chaos hard over the head, knocking said chaotic being out cold. Darkness smirked, "Perhaps we could all pretend this never happened, hm? Maybe, ya know, completely forget about each other and get back to our normal useless business? Of course, 'guess the smell' is what Chaos enjoys playing, but perhaps we're not searching for a smell, but more for an idea. Father Time, might you perhaps have anymore to say before you're generally interrupted once more by everyone else?" Father Time simply clicks his fingers and time begins to move once more in the area, "..I have said all that needs said, this was an experiment.. Secrets and Absolutes will have to learn about one another.. either by choice or by necessity.. each group has a purpose and can not exist without the other.. find that purpose.. or share the same fate..". With that Father Time vanishes and both Creation and Oblivion frown a little, the figure in red having already vanished alongside a skeletal figure dressed in black. "How disappointing, to be dragged from our work to listen to the babbling of a senile old man.. I shall leave you to whatever decision your limited mind may create, sister.. as for me.. I have no time to waste on this.. the Secrets are but another Abstract Pantheon.. which will learn their place or suffer the same fate as every other enemy.." Oblivion notes, turning away with several other figures and forming a portal to a dark realm. "Why do you refuse to listen, brother? Father Time has told us what we need to do - are you somehow afraid of the Secrets? yes.. you are, aren't you? I see it now.. you fear them because for the first time in a long while you have come across something you can not simply bully into submission.. you have found something that must be treated with respect and you hate it.. just as you hate me.." Creation replies, prompting Oblivion to stop - an air of awkward silence follows. Death snickered, "Maybe you could learn a little from our grandfather? Of course, he'd never come here, he's always a bit too busy. Of course, I could just call over for the tiny one, he always enjoys a good talk. But before I move on to trivialities, maybe I could further explain what you may have not understood? Hm? We could very well cease to eventually exist, well, heh heh, you could, Oblivion, we Secrets are eternal, but are you? As a Secret dies, they move on into the world known as Anu-Oie, where we spend one million years, until we are once more released, but what becomes of you if you are defeated or destroyed? Do you get second chances? Father Time knows much, as obvious as you said, senile old men know much more than they let on, I should know, I tend to the old fart's last days almost all the time." Chaos rose up, awake once more, "Let's have a get together! I'll get the streamers, Order, get the cake and drinks!! I'll get the balloons too!" "Shut up." Order stated. "No, Chaos has a point." Darkness stated, "We should get to know each other. It's a fine idea, just needs tweaking with the weak-minded and their get-away games." At this, Darkness snickered, "Or let them go have fun, the bell shall toll soon anyways." Luck sighed, "You and Chaos know more than you let on, what do you two keep blabbing of?" "None of your business... Yet, just like some of the Absolutes, Chaos and I can 'feel' certain things, if you don't remember." Darkness rolled his eyes "We'll see how eternal you are then.." Oblivion says, his tone dangerous as he turns and disappears with the others "..as for you, sister, I wouldn't waste much time with these "eternal" beings.. who know not one thing about the Cosmic Cycle.. for when all else is gone what will be left but me? nothingness.. that is what I embody.. as for these Secrets.. they merely pretend to be what they are not.. a concept is eternal.. a charlatan is only as eternal as his trickery permits..". As Oblivion vanishes Creation sighs slightly and looks to Death, "..beware of falling into a trap as my brother has, you ask what happens to an Absolute when it is defeated or dies? nothing.. because we never truly are.. who can defeat or slay a concept? ..can Secrets accomplish this? no.. I don't think they can.. much like Oblivion you, Death, have found an entire pantheon of beings you have no power over.. it angers you, perhaps.. or scares you.. either way.. it is these things that get in the way of our progress: we have become too human, in many ways.. Father Time has avoided this by remaining neutral on all things yet I can not with good faith do the same.. however if you Secrets wish to aid in the protection of this multiverse I believe there is room for discussion within the halls of the Gentle Ones..". "I fear nothing." Death retorts, "I am one to be feared, but anger is something I can easily feel, a pantheon, perhaps you've known of our grandfather, then you'd know why to be mad and angry.. The only one allowed to be human is that thing!!" Death points at Chaos, who at the moment was floating about as if he had never flew around before. "Oblivion knows nothing, a fool beyond all others." Order looks to Death, "Calm down, grandfather would not want you to be mad right now." "Says the King of no Emotion." Death retorts. Order deadpans, "I'm only saying so. But of course, you must harbour some weak emotion, just like everyone else here, who cannot merely control themselves, and must run when things must be done. I question, Creation, you Absolutes seem to know much, but how much do you know of us? And for us, vice cersa? Nothing. We can merely assume, which is incorrect, as such, there is nothing to be done or said until both sides are ready to talk things over. And learn from our past, to our present." Creation notes "which is why you must now leave and think on what I said.. when you feel ready come to us for discussion.. the Gentle Ones will wait for you.. yet beware of assumptions.. Oblivion is no fool and you have much to fear.. as do all of us.. the greatest danger is this: what the reckless do not understand they seek to destroy.. think on that..". With that Creation departs alongside the rest of the Absolutes. Order shrugs, fading into nothingness. The ever silent Light and Life both nod to each other, vanishing through their own portals. Death grumbles and mutters, before blowing up into dust and a few bones, as Darkness 'poofs' from existence. Luck merely chuckles, and falls into the floor. Chaos on the other hand, was too distracted to notice everyone left. "Huh? Oh, wait for me! I've got the party idea all set up!!" Chaos blows up into a limitless amount of fireworks, explosions, and confetti, leaving behind his lollipop which fell the the floor and broke in half. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "..I can't believe Father Time forced us to endure such humiliation.." Oblivion frowned, pacing back and forth in his realm. "..In fairness the Secrets were not entirely unreasonable - if anything we were the ones who denied ourselves an opportunity to learn.." Phobia began. "To learn what? these Secrets think themselves superior - they believe us to be nothing.." Oblivion frowned. "Do they? I never heard them say so.. once again it was us who implied inferiority.." Phobia reasoned. "Why do you care about these Secrets?" Blight interrupted. "..I don't.. no more than I care about your foolish assumptions.. what I do care about is the potential loss of allies who could provide us with power and knowledge.. in the end, regardless of origin or purpose, the Secrets provide us with resources.. today we were presented with a potential goldmine and like blind idiots we seemed intent on giving it away to our enemies.." Phobia replied. As the others argued Misery read quietly in a corner, looking up briefly as she commented "..for once Phobia makes a valid point, Secrets exist much as we do - as such they could become allies or enemies.. we would benefit more from co-operation than hostility..". Oblivion stopped pacing and spat slightly "..no.. these Secrets think I am a fool..". "Then stop acting like one.." Phobia began. "Silence!" Oblivion roared, causing Phobia to grow quiet. Misery observed this and her eyes glowed slightly, "..if you truly fear them, Oblivion, then destroy them..". "I can't.. as much as I would like too.. I don't have the authority nor the power.." Oblivion admitted. Misery picked up the book as she hovered towards Oblivion "..then allow me to introduce you to something that will benefit us all.. an ally of great power, who shall provide us with all the resources we'd ever need.. as well as a weapon even the Secrets would learn to fear..". "Don't trust her, Oblivion.. her mind is as poisonous as a snake's venom.." Phobia warned. "I said be quiet!" Oblivion snapped, looking at the book - the depiction of a large Tiki mask surrounded in green flames is found on the book alongside many strange text. "..there is still a chance to turn back, Oblivion, we can learn from the Secrets.. I show you this option only because I care for you.. the choice is yours.." Misery notes. Oblivion looked to the book for some time before his eyes glowed brightly "..I will not destroy these Secrets, I will simply show them who the fool is.. they will not listen to the words of an Absolute.. so they will instead bow to our might..". Phobia sighed and bowed his head, placing a hand over his face in desperation as Misery smirked slightly, looking over at Phobia before looking back to Oblivion - her smirk instantly fading: "..then let us prepare ourselves for a journey and hope Esurio will be in an agreeable mood..". Chapter 2 Within the throne room, the Seven Secrets held their usual, almost every day meeting... Death was grumbling and muttering all over, "Oblivion can just go and stick something up his-" "As I was saying!" Order exclaimed, "This could be a very interesting opportunity, we could learn more, sure, we know a lot, but-" "What's there to learn? Oblivion is already written in my books as a complete fool. Sure, some of the Absolutes are kind, which got me engaged, but others are not so much." Death interrupted, "Even when I was under Control's spell, I wasn't that big of a jerk." Darkness, snickering, piped in, "Creation seems to know very much, Oblivion is like her total opposite, in every thing, he's dumb thus, she is smart. Of course, one must notr judge immediately." "Which is why I want us to go to this meeting, besides, if we work together with other cosmic entities, we may just be able to assist in influence over the cosmos, thus, in turn, setting everything our grandfather has ever done, straight." Order finished. Darkness frowned, "He won't like this, not one bit." "Who cares of grandfather?" Life questioned, "All he ever thinks of is the Multiverse and how to take it over." "Which is why I say we join this meeting, and thus see if our combined power with the Absolutes can completely free the Multiverse from his wrath." Order added. Chaos interjected, once again wearing his glasses, entering his smart persona, "Hm, most indubitably, I believe that we could greatly function under the added influence of the Absolutes, and thus broaden our range and amass even greater forces to figure out how we can seemingly set everything straight." "I'll say it once more, grandfather won't like this." Darkness' frown had grown a little more, "What if he visits or something? Not even the Absolutes would be able to stop him. Grandfather may be getting on in years, but he certainly isn't done with schemes." "We'll figure things out." Light happily adds. "For going to this meeting, say I." Order started, "I." Chaos seconded, as well as Light and Life. Luck for the first time at the meeting muttered his own acceptance. Darkness was hesitant but nonetheless decided the same as well. Death sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going to be bad mouthed by a fool. i'll leave the minute that occurs. Hmph... I." "Then it's settled, we're leaving very soon, so get ready." And with that, each Secret left themsleves to their own devices to head to another get together with the Absolutes. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Yet at the same time in the depths of space Oblivion stood next to a large void, beside him were Misery, Rot, Phobia, Blight and Iron-Maiden.. Enmity had decided not to bother showing up and was likely not going to do so at all, as was his nature. "..turn back while you still can Oblivion, this is petty and foolish.. Misery, for once in your wretched existence stop this madness and make him see reason.." Phobia complained. "This is the will of Oblivion, Phobia - who are we to question it? besides, I have explained everything.. in the end it is Oblivion who made the decision.." Misery replied. "Esurio is imprisoned, there must be a reason for this.. think.. for once in your damned lives.. think on what you are doing.." Phobia growled. "We have come too far to go back now, Phobia - now be silent and aid us.." Oblivion replied, unleashing his power upon the void - the others soon following: each one unleashing a beam of energy from their eyes, each beam the color of the eyes from whence they originated. Phobia frowned and unleashed his power, which merged with the others and soon broke down the void, revealing a burning green flame and a giant Tiki mask. "Enough, we have done it.. Esurio is free.." Oblivion noted, hovering closer as the others observed. "..fools.." Phobia whispered under his breath as he turned away. "Esurio! I am Oblivion - Lord of the Absolutes.. I command you to do my bidding.." Oblivion began, only to be interrupted as the Tiki Spirit awoke with near instant awareness of everything around himself: "Esurio was to be your pawn, little one? Esurio was to devour the Secrets and make Absolutes supreme? Ha! Esurio no pawn to little things like you! Esurio devour the Secrets and then Esurio devour Absolutes! Then Esurio rule supreme!" "what is this!?" Oblivion began, looking to Misery "give me the book!". Misery nodded and did as requested, Oblivion reading the text further and seeing Esurio was a devourer of cosmic and emotional energy: suffcient to strip even Absolutes of their power - Oblivion's eyes grew wide at this, yet he tried to retain control as he struggled to contain the spirit: "No, Esurio! I did not summon you to devour anyone - you will do as I command!". "Oblivion?" Blight began, having never seen Oblivion actually struggle with something before. "Don't just stand there! Help him!" Iron-Maiden growled and unleashed her power, soon the others followed but found themselves fuelling the mask, which seemed to absorb the energy they unleashed: like a sponge soaking up water. "Esurio do as Esurio wants! You make Esurio laugh - now begone!" Before anything could be done the great Tiki Spirit unleashed the enery which had been used against him, sending the Absolutes flying backwards - even Oblivion stumbled back a few feet as Esurio flew out of the broken prison and hurled across the stars like a green ball of flame.. "What are you waiting for!? we have to go after it!" Iron-Maiden began as she got up, only to stop as Oblivion turned around - his voice quiet as he looked to Misery. "..You knew.. didn't you? ..you knew Esurio was too powerful to be controlled.. yet you brougth us here to free him..". Misery's eyes simply shone brighter than before as she replied "..think on the bright side, at least now you will have use for the Secrets.. to help save yourselves from extinction.." - with that she vanished into the shadows. "..I warned you Oblivion.. I.." Phobia began. "Enough.." Oblivion said, his tone one of sadness, which slowly changed to determination as he turned to face the others - "..Misery tricked me, yet I think I know why.. she wanted to make sure we had a threat sufficient that we would ally with the Secrets.. Esurio is that threat.. which means I have no choice now.. I must go to Creation and ask for their aid..". "How do you know the Secrets will be with Creation?" Blight asked. "..if I know my sister, Blight.. she'll of found a way.. now come.. we don't have much time..". +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Meanwhile in the realm of the Gentle Ones Creation sat alongside her six brethren at a massive white table, which was round in design and depicted many floating worlds and star-systems - each chair floating impossibly above what appeared to be almost heavenly clouds: an ethereal light covered the entire area and ancient symbols floated endlessly across the sky above. As if to destroy this peaceful atmosphere, Chaos appeared through fireworks once more, "Hiya people! How are ya doing?!" Order faded into view, "Be a bit less... Spontaneous if you can.. Chaos." "I told you before, he can't help that." Darkness' voice echoed, then he appeared, "I know you try your best to handle the nutcase, but you just have to take it." After his stated words, the other four appeared, Death last, all the while still a bit angered over the Oblivion case from much earlier. "Us Seven are here, in attendance." Order nonchalantly stated, "Anymore we shall wait for before this meeting begins?" "No, this shall suffice.. as you may be aware we Absolutes are not as unified as Secrets.. we have three major factions if you will.. the Gentle Ones are devoted to upholding certain Sacred Laws.. the Dark Ones, of which my brother Oblivion commands, are concerned only with using these Laws to gain control of others.. while the Rogues see no use for any such Laws and rebel against us both.." Creation said, motioning the Secrets over. Every Secret moved forth, save for Chaos, who got up in Creation's face, "Who are you, where do you live, how old are you?" Order on the other hand, grabbed his counterpart, and held the psychotic being back. "You'll have to excuse Chaos, he's completely nuts, he has no idea what he does, sometimes he needs a leash." Life spoke aloud, "So, what should we do, is the main question, should we start by introducing ourselves?" Darkness sighed, "I still don't know if grandfather will like this." "Shut up." Order whispered as Life continued. "We could start, unless you'd rather do that first, which is fine, I mean... Yeah." Creation reacts much like a mother cat would do in regards to Chaos, puffing slightly- yet doesn't snap nor growl "..very well, introduce yourselves..". "I'll go first, as my name implies, I am Life, I hold subject over the cycle of new forms and created souls." Life joyously stated, and then she pointed to Death, "Since he's still mad, this is Death, my counterpart, the doom and gloom duke, who only releases those from suffering and pain." "I'm Light, a silent meaning for the good of others, those who have kind intentions always have my regard." Light explained. Darkness snickered, "You know me, those evil little buggers always get away with things and such, though I control the dark domain, I can control my own actions, and don't get easily influenced by others." Luck also added himself, though it was a short, silent "Hi." Rather than the longer explanations of his brethren. "I'm Order. Calm, cool, collected." Order stated. "And I'm Chaos!! HI! HOW ARE YOU ALL?!" Order bopped Chaos over the head, knocking him out cold once more. "Excuse him." Order added. "Very well, since our opposites are not here to represent themselves each of us shall explain in brief who we are and our sibling.. I am Creation - I embody art, culture and progression.. my brother is Oblivion - the embodiment of nothingness.." Creation explained. "..I am Bliss - I embody emotional liberation and happiness.. my sister is Misery - the embodiment of emotional unrest.." a cloaked figure dressed in white said. "..I am Liberty - I embody freedom and security.. my sister is the Iron-Maiden - who embodies physical pain.." a tall figure with bird-like features stated. "..I am Valor - I embody courage and my counterpart is Phobia: the embodiment of fear.." a golden knight said. "..I am Caretaker - I embody physical, emotional and spiritual growth while my counterpart, Rot, embodies physical, emotional and spiritual decay.." a blue-skinned woman said, surrounded by vines and flowers. "..I am Vitality - embodiment of health and well-being, my counterpart is Blight - the embodiment of filth and disease.." the man with a serpent-staff noted. "..I am Love - embodiment of unconditional love and forgiveness.. my brother is Enmity - the embodiment of unbridled hatred and vengeance.." said the last figure, who was a crystalline figure with feminine features but an alien design, such as a lack of a face. "Now we have introduced ourselves I believe we must now begin to share an all too important yet often troubling thing with one another.. our strengths and our weaknesses.. for without knowledge of these things we will always question each other.." Creation began. However at that point the sound of trumpets echoed across the realm as several cherub-like figures alerted of coming danger. "..one moment.." Creation said hurriedly as she got to her feet and looked outside, it didn't take long for her to see what was causing concern as a ball of green flame was hurling itself towards the realm at a rapid pace. "What is occuring now...?" Death grumbles "Perhaps a severe problem." Order suggested. "No, it's a BOMB!!" Chaos screamed at the top of his lungs. Order looked at Chaos, "How do you revitalize so quickly? Whatever, Creation, what is happening?" "We're under attack -" Creation began only to be sent crashing backwards alongside a good portion of the room as the ball of green flame literally smashes into the area, destroying a large section of the room as Esurio reveals himself, the giant Tiki mask blazing with power as his voice echoes across the area: "No escape little Abstracts! Esurio take what you stole! Esurio rule once more!" With that Esurio unleashed a tornado of green flame which spiralled out and began to surround Love and Caretaker, causing the two Absolutes to fall to their knees as the color seemed to drain from their forms - Creation let out a howl of rage as she flew forward only to bounce off Esurio, who laughed at her futile attempt to stop him. The other Absolutes joined in the fray and tried to free their siblings, yet found their attacks simply being absorbed by the aggressor - who continued to encase Love and Caretaker in the green tornado. Chaos piped up even more, "There it is!! Darkness, the feeling has arrived!" Darkness nodded, "As expected, the feeling of the future was indeed correct." Order sighed, taking Luck, Light, and Life as his assistants to help out with the Absolutes, in an attempt to free Love and Caretaker with their own added powers. On the other hand, Death, Chaos, and Darkness all stood behind, hatching up whatever scheme they could think of within an instant, whence one came up. As per usual, the Secrets held up a strong unity in teamwork, in the attempt to save the Absolutes in the already miserable problem. "Little Secrets think Esurio scared? Esurio no run from little Secrets like you! Esurio find more power - Destiny Force! Esurio take Destiny Force and then Esurio return! You see! Esurio rule supreme!" With that Esurio unleashes a massive shockwave of green flame which sends everybody flying back a good few feet - releasing the captive Absolutes in the process, the Tiki Spirit hurling itself back into the air as it catapults straight through the room like a meteor and shatters another wall as it sails out into space, bursting its way through dimensional tears as if they were nothing but sheets of paper. As Esurio disappears the Absolutes slowly begin to rise, only for Oblivion and the other Dark Ones to arrive - save for Misery. "..Creation.. I.. We.. have a problem.." Oblivion began. "..What have you done?" Creation instantly asks, not letting Oblivion finish as she glared at him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Death screamed, "What was that for, I surmise it was one or all of you who released that thing!!" "Death, calm yourself." Luck states, "He's irrational when mad, Oblivion, and even though you belittled me and my kin, I shall accept a simple conversation of what had happened; your side of the story." Death fumed, anger reaching and coursing through his being, he hated others who belittled him and his family. He was Death, the embodiment of the final breath, and his family were other powerful beings, abstracts brought upon by another, to hold pure balance. Yet, he still found pure anger within. Darkness held the distraught Secret back, so as for Death to not spend another million years within the torture chamber known as Anu-Oie. "..I was tricked.. by Misery.. into releasing something more powerful and dangerous than you could imagine.. I.. I need your help.." Oblivion began, only to stop as a new figure manifested - towering over the scene and looking like a man in a cowboy suit, yet his face was covered by shadow. "Now, don't go giving Misery more credit than she is due.. she may of tricked you but this is my plan.. Darkness, let Death fight.. I always did enjoy his pitiful insecurity - so very protective of those he loves.. such a pity that will do nothing when Esurio strips him of everything he ever was.." the dark figure speaks. "Enough!" Creation growls, growing larger until she rivals the new figure in height - her entire form glowing brightly "..how dare you treat my guests with such disrepect! You have no place amongst the Gentle Ones or the Dark Ones, Violence - return to Dead Space where you belong..". "Are you sure he desires a fight..?" Darkness smirked, "Death cannot control his temper, perhaps you and Anger are best friends..? Anger, the Secret, loves overflowing Death with anger that he practically makes him explode from it, heh heh..." Death had stopped fuming moments before and appeared calm once more; and as for chaos, who stood there and pointed at Violence, "Do you have a gun?! Look at the hat!! So crazy!! Can you see?" Chaos continued to float up toward Violence, throwing question after random question toward the Absolute. Enmity snorts at Darkness, "..Anger? I think I need to see that guy some time.." - however he is quickly silenced by Oblivion. "Silence! This is no game - Violence, why have you done this? why have Misery do your dirty work?" Oblivion frowns. "..I did this so that Secret and Absolute would war with one another, Misery was willing to help teach you a lesson Oblivion - in her eyes this would make Absolutes and Secrets work together: I on the other hand knew you two were too different, too prideful and too damn chaotic to work together.. which is why Esurio is now heading for Earth, one of the greatest sources of Destiny Force.. I look forward to seeing Secret and Absolute fight each other as Earth is torn to shreds.." Violence replies. This caused silence from the Absolutes, until Creation finally spoke out "..then you have failed, Violence..". Violence seems a little confused at this, "..come again, Creation? I thought you said I failed..". Creation nods a little "..you did.. you wished for Secret and Absolute to war amongst themselves.. yet you have made the mistake of revealing yourself to us.. had you kept silent perhaps your plan would of worked, yet like a child you just had to call out for attention.. now we will put aside our differences.. to stop you..". Violence goes silent for a moment, then scoffs slightly "..oh? I doubt that.. what do you say? are you really going to ally with the Absolutes?" he looks to the Secrets, a small smirk on his face - the expression of a smug being, content with his own belief. "Why would we randomly burst out to hurt others?" Luck explained, "We're not psychotic or uphold ourselves better than others.. We sorta suck at our job, if you haven't noticed, we just team together with many to help one another. We have assisted Arbiter, and others many times; help and teamwork is better than useless fighting." Chaos poked the hat, "It's really cool!!" Darkness smirks, "Even with our failures in the past.. You have no idea what we Secrets deal with, what our past holds, there are things never meant to be expanded upon; dark truths that are held far away from others. There are those who manipulate even farther from shadows, and one who holds power maybe even you yourself, to him, you could be a pawn; in fact, everything horrible caused, could be by him. But I digress, this issue will be dealt with." Luck smirks, "So don't even bother try seperating us, we may have been bad mouthed at first, but we're not going to suddenly turn our back in a dangerous moment. We have a reputation, and randomly arguing over useless ideals and pride are held back at any moment such as this. So band together we will, and we shall take this issue down with us if need be. This is something worth sacrifice." Violence frowns slightly, at least what can be seen of his face - Creation shrinks down and holds out a hand to Oblivion, as she turns "..you're a fool, brother - a stubborn, prideful fool.. yet if you ask for my aid.. I will protect you to my final breath..". Oblivion looks at Creation for a moment, then extends a hand "..I.. can not say I am your ally Creation, nor can I say the Secrets will be my friends.. yet I am your brother.. so if you see worth in them.. I will aid you.. for now..". "It seems in your effort to bring war between Secret and Absolute you have united them.. thank you, Violence.. you truly did help us.. without you this could of been impossible to achieve.." Love says. "..bah.." Violence replies, clenching his fists as he barely forms words - turning his back and vanishing into the depths of space/time, obviously not too pleased with this turn of events. Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Supernatural Category:Queen-Misery Category:TheSecret1070